Le MiraQuiz
by Healya
Summary: Bienvenue au MiraQuiz ! Ce quiz exclusivement créé par notre barmaid préférée est l'occasion de poser toutes vos questions ou défis, des plus sérieux aux plus fous, des plus drôles aux plus romantiques, aux mages de Fairy Tail ! Fiction interactive, fiction inspirée.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hey !**

 **Je suis super heureuse de vous retrouver aujourd'hui en vous présentant une seconde fiction !**

 **Il s'agit d'une fiction interactive (qui interragit avec les lecteurs pour ceux qui ne s'y connaisse pas beaucoup)... J'ai choisi de faire une seconde fiction de ce genre pour plusieurs raisons:**

 **D'abord, dans cette fiction, c'est vous qui en construirez la plupart, pour ma part, je n'aurais qu'à donner la forme au récit et y incorporer des éléments de texte.. Du coup, cela me prendra déjà un peu moins de temps..**

 **Mais.. Ce temps sera utilisé pour, en parallèle, continuer ma première fiction "Une saison de dragons" !**

 **Pour "participer" à la prochaine fiction.. Toutes les informations sont à la fin !**

 **J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira,**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**

* * *

 ** _La musique:_** watch?v=w7Evt3AnREk

* * *

.

.

.

-Bonjour à tous, mages de Fairy Tail ! Et bienvenue au MiraQuiz !

Tous saluèrent la mage démone qui avait prit place sur une petite estrade dans le hall de la guilde. Tout le monde l'avait aidée à repousser les tables vers les murs et disperser les bancs en demi-cercle autour de la petite estrade en bois de la barmaid. Ils s'étaient à présent assis autour d'elle, chuchotant d'un éventuel danger à appréhender.

Chacun redoutait un peu ce qui allait se passer. La barmaid avait prit l'initiative d'établir un jeu en cette journée de pluie -non causée par Juvia- qui ennuyait fortement l'ensemble des mages de la guilde. Personne n'était parti en mission, la semaine étant annoncée comme "confisquée de soleil" .

-Bien ! Je vois que tout le monde est prêt.. Je vais vous expliquer les règles ! s'exclama Mirajane

-J'ai un peu peur.. murmura Grey

-Le principe est simple ! Le MiraQuiz, nom que je lui ai donné, est comme un jeu d'action-vérité. J'ai devant moi..

Elle montra un petit guéridon légèrement à sa gauche.

-Plusieurs morceaux de papiers sur lesquels sont inscrits plusieurs questions ou gages. Chaque question est posée à un ou une mage ou à un couple de mages.

Tout le monde frissonna quand elle termina sa phrase. Des.. couples..?

-Ou des trios de mages.. fit-elle en pointant les Shadow Gear et l'unité Raijin

Sur chaque papier il y a trois propositions, un défier deux solutions d'urgence.

-C'est quoi les.. solutions d'urgence ? s'écria Natsu

-Bonne question ! Je vous explique.. Je dépouillerais, avec le Maître qui m'assistera..

Il fit un petit signe de la main à la petite foule.

-Les papiers, un par un.. poursuivit la mage

Sur chaque papier, il y a un défi. Je propose alors le défi à la personne correspondante mais..! Si elle veut le refuser, elle a la possibilité de choisir entre deux autres défis. Deux autres, solutions d'urgences. C'est assez clair ?

-Mmh.. Mouais.. répliqua le mage de feu

-Bien ! Alors nous allons pouvoir commencer !

-QUOI ?! Maintenant ?! s'écria la foule

-Oui ! Maintenant !

* * *

 **Mirajane:** Première question ! Pour.. Wendy !

 **Wendy:** Oh non.. Pourquoi moi..?

 **Mirajane:** Ne t'en fais pas, puisque tu es encore jeune, tes questions ou gages seront assez simples..!

 **Natsu:** Eh ! Mais c'est pas juste ça !

 **Lucy en lui tapant le crâne:** Natsu ! Tais-toi ! Bien sûr que si que c'est juste !

 **Natsu:** Aïe ! Aïe ! Ok, ok !

 **Mirajane:** Je disais... Donc ! Pour Wendy..

Tu dois faire un bisou à Roméo !

Les deux devinrent pivoine en moins de quelques secondes.

 **Wendy:** Quoi ?! Mais.. Euh.. Où ça..?

 **Mirajane:** Sur la joue !

 **Wendy:** Ouf..! J'accepte alors !

Elle s'approcha du jeune mage et lui déposa un petit baiser timide sur sa fossette en un petit claquement sonore.

 **Lucy et Levy:** Ohhhh ! C'est trop mignonnnn !

 **Macao en retenant une petite larme:** Mon petit garçon devient grand..

 **Roméo:** Mais..! Qu'est ce que vous insinuez ?! On.. On a rien fait de très... Voilà...

* * *

 **Mirajane:** Bon ! Passons à la prochaine question ! Cette fois c'est pour Happy !

 **Happy:** Oui ! Me voilà !

 **Lucy:** Je crois que ce matou est le seul à être enthousiaste ici..

 **Mirajane:** Happy ! Combien de poissons a-tu tenté d'offrir à Carla ? Sachant qu'elle n'en a jamais accepté un seul..

 **Happy:** Ah.. Euh.. Je dirais peut-être.. Une trentaine ?

 **Lucy et Wendy:** Tout ça ?!

 **Happy:** Euh.. Oui.. Je crois..

 **Carla:** De toute façon, je ne prends pas de poisson moi ! Je préfère le thé !

 **Panther Lily:** Et moi, les kiwis !

 **Gajeel:** Ouais ben ça c'est pas nouveau..

* * *

 **Mirajane:** Question suivante.. Pour Erza !

 **Erza:** Ah.. C'est à mon tour..

 **Mirajane:** Tu dois faire un câlin à Grey !

 **Erza:** Juste ça ?

 **Juvia avec une aura noire autour d'elle:** Non.. Pas Monsieur Grey..

 **Mirajane:** Mmh.. Pas totalement ! Tu dois le faire devant Juvia !

 **Juvia:** Rivale amoureuse...

 **Erza:** Hum.. Oui, ça me paraît correct..

 **Mirajane:** Et devant..

 **Erza:** Mmh ?

 **Mirajane:** Jellal !

 **Erza:** Hein ?

Une silhouette se tenait à côté du bar, la capuche de sa longue cape tombait et cachait ses cheveux bleus lâches. Il fit un petit sourire.

 **Jellal:** Bonjour.. Erza..

 **Erza en remettant bien ses cheveux et ses habits:** Oh ! Euh..! Bonjour, Jellal ! Comment.. euh.. Comment ça va ?

 **Jellal en prenant place sur un banc:** J'en vais bien, ce jeu a l'air sympathique..

 **Erza:** Ah ! Euh.. Oui !

 **Mirajane:** Erza ? Tu accepte le défi ?

 **Erza:** Euh.. Quelles sont les.. solutions d'urgence ?

 **Mirajane:** Si tu refuses ce défi, tu as le choix entre rester une journée entière sans ton armure ou devoir frapper le Maître !

 **Maître Makarof:** Quoi ? Mais on m'a pas demandé mon avis à moi !

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le visage de la mage des armures.

 **Erza:** Je vais.. Je...

 **Mirajane:** Décide-toi Erza !

 **Erza:** Euh.. Je vais faire un câlin à Grey..!

 **Juvia:** RI-VALE A-MOU-REUSE DE JUVIA...

 **Mirajane:** Du calme Juvia, du calme !

 **Erza en enlaçant Grey:** Hum..

 **Grey:** Eh.. Calme-toi Erza ! On se faisait bien des petits câlins comme ça quand on était petits ! C'est pas si compromettant !

 **Erza:** Ah.. Euh, oui..

* * *

 **Mirajane:** Question suivante, pour Gajeel !

 **Gajeel:** Oh là.. Je le sens mal..

 **Mirajane:** Qui est la personne à qui te est le plus attaché dans la guilde ? À part Panther Lily bien sûr..

 **Gajeel:** Oh non.. Euh..

 **Mirajane, attendant un refus de sa part:** Les solutions d'urgence sont:

Devoir passer sur scène mais chanter une chanson de fillette ou devoir embrasser quelqu'un sur la bouche ! N'importe qui !

 **Gajeel:** Non, non ! Je choisis.. Le défi du début..!

Toutes les filles se mirent discrètement à le regarder avec attention, le grand et indifférent Gajeel allait dire à qui il était le plus attaché !

 **Gajeel:** Euh.. C'est.. C'est Juvia !

 **Toutes les filles, y compris Mirajane, en coeur:** QUOI ?!

 **Juvia:** Juvia ne veut pas de ton amour Gajeel ! C'est Monsieur Grey qu'elle aime !

 **Gajeel:** Mais quelle nulle ! J't'aime pas Juvia ! Enfin.. Je suis pas amoureux de toi ! Et puis.. C'est impossible que je t'aime !

 **Grey:** Eh ! Un peu de respect Gajeel !

 **Juvia en s'évanouissant:** Oohhh.. Monsieur Grey vient de défendre Juviaaaa...

 **Grey:** Ouais bon.. J'aurais fait ça pour n'importe qui..

* * *

 **Mirajane:** Question suivante ! Pour.. Erza à nouveau !

 **Erza, désespérée:** Quoi..?! Encore..?!

 **Mirajane:** Mais avant tout... Accueillons nos premiers invités !

 **Toute la guilde:** Des invités ?! Mais c'est une émission qu'elle a organisé ! Pas juste un jeu !

 **?:** Booooooohhh ! Je ressens ce merveilleux parfumm..!

 **? (Une première voix):** Vous êtes parfait Monsieur !

 **? (Une seconde):** Oui parfait !

 **? (Une troisième):** Parfait !

Soudain, quatre silhouettes apparurent dans la lumière de dehors qui entrait par la porte. Leur apparition laissa un blanc gênant dans le hall.

 **Mirajane:** Bien.. Bienvenue au MiraQuiz messieurs Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren et Eve !

 **Ichiya:** Bonjour à tous, votre parfum est merveilleux.. Surtout le tien Erza.. fit-il en se tournant vers la dénommée qui eut un frisson d'horreur

 **Hibiki:** Tu es toujours aussi attirante Lucy..

 **Lucy:** Euh.. Merci..

 **Ren:** Juvia, ta beauté me laisse sans voix..

 **Juvia:** Juvia est flattée.

 **Eve:** Levy, tu es tellement adorable.. Et puis, on se comprend entre petits !

 **Levy:** Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment ou une critique..

 **Natsu, Grey et Gajeel:** Bon, c'est bon vous avez fini ?!

 **Mirajane:** Du calme ! Du calme ! Retournons au quiz.. La question est pour Erza ! Alors.. Tu dois embrasser Ichiya sur la joue !

 **Erza en frissonnant:** Et.. E-Et les solutions d'urgence..?

 **Ichiya en posant:** Tu ne vas quand même pas me refuser ma petite Erza ! Boooooohh !

 **Mirajane:** Tes solutions d'urgence sont soit, de nous révéler qui est la personne dont tu es amoureuse ou, de nous faire un petit défilé en maillot de bain !

 **Erza en tremblant violemment:** Vous.. V-Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi..?

 **Mirajane:** Courage Erza ! C'est trois fois rien !

 **Erza:** Mmh.. Euh.. Je.. Je vais choisir... Ah !

Elle tapa son poing droit sur sa paume gauche.

 **Erza:** Je choisis le premier défi !

 **Toute la guilde:** HEIINN ?!

 **Ichiya:** Je le savais bien ! Personne ne peut résister à mon charme et à mon parfum ! Boooohhh !

.

.

.

 ** _À suivre..._**

* * *

 **J'espère vraiment que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

 **Je vais maintenant vous expliquer le rôle que vous allez avoir..**

 **En fait, votre participation va se manifester dans les questions.. C'est tout simplement vous qui allez me proposer ces questions !**

 **Pour se faire, e** **nvoyez-moi, sous forme de message ou de review, ceci (complété bien sûr..):**

* * *

 _ **Question pour:** (nom du personnage, du couple ou du trio)_

 ** _Une question/défi:_**

 ** _Deux solutions d'urgence:_**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **Je compte sur vous pour être originaux, vous pouvez, bien sûr m'envoyer plusieurs de ce "formulaire" avec différentes questions ou défis.**

 **La progression de cette fiction dépendra du nombre de réponses que je reçois..!**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey !**

 **Me voilà avec le second chapitre de cette fiction !**

 **J'ai essayé de prendre le plus possible de vos réponses, mais celles qui n'ont pas été prises seront sûrement dans les prochains chapitres !**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus avec ça..**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire..!**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**

* * *

 ** _La musique (qui sera normalement toujours la même dans cette fiction..):_** watch?v=w7Evt3AnREk

* * *

 _ **Erza:** Je choisis le premier défi !_

.

.

.

 **Mirajane:** Quel retournement de situation ! Erza a accepté le défi !

 **Erza:** Euh.. Oui ! Sur-prise..!

 **Ichiya:** Boooooohh ! Merveilleux ! Je vais mettre mon plus beau parfum !

 **Erza:** Euh.. Oui, oui ! Moi aussi ! Il faut.. Que j'aille me refaire une beauté !

 **Mirajane:** Euh.. Tu en es vraiment sûre Erza ?

 **Erza:** Oui, oui ! Bien sûr ! Euh.. Viens m'aider Lucy !

 **Lucy:** Quoi ?! Mais..! Pourquoi moi ?

 **Erza en attrapant le bras de Lucy:** Discute pas !

Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle d'eau à l'étage, sous le regard perplexe de tous les mages.

.

 **Mirajane en essayant de combler le silence après qu'elles soient parties:** Euh.. Et bien, nous allons les attendre !

.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle d'eau de la guilde...

 **Erza:** Lucy ! J'ai absolument besoin de ton aide..!

 **Lucy:** Mais..! Je croyais que tu allais faire le défi !

 **Erza:** Moi..? Embrassser Ichiya..?! Et puis quoi encore ?

 **Lucy:** Mais.. Erza ! Tu as accepté le défi !

 **Erza en prenant un sourire machiavélique:** Mais ce n'est pas moi qui va le faire...

 **Lucy:** Ah non, Erza ! Je ne le ferais pas !

 **Erza:** Mais non, pas toi ! Gemini !

 **Lucy:** Quoi ?! Gemini ?!

 **Erza:** Oui !

 **Lucy:** Mais.. Comment tu veux faire ça ?

 **Erza:** C'est simple ! Gemini se transforme en moi, va dans le hall et embrasse Ichiya !

 **Lucy:** Mais il ne peut pas maintenir son apparence plus de cinq minutes !

 **Erza:** Il revient ici après !

 **Lucy:** Et ensuite.. On revient dans le hall..

 **Erza:** Exactement !

 **Lucy:** Mmh... Ok.. Mais tu m'en devras une !

 **Erza, euphorique:** Oui, oui ! Pas de soucis !

.

De retour dans le hall...

 **Mirajane:** Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles devraient bientôt arriver !

 **Ichiya:** J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut pour ma chère Erza !

 **Grey:** Ouais ben elle en met du temps, quand même..

 **Gemini-Erza, depuis l'étage:** C'est bon je suis là !

 **Toute la foule:** Enfin !

 **Gemini-Erza en descendant les marches:** On fait ça vite hein.. J'ai pas envie de perdre ma.. concentration..

 **Ichiya:** Tout ce que tu voudras Erza !

Gemini-Erza s'approcha d'Ichiya et lui colla un petit baiser sur la joue.

 **Mirajane, la mâchoire décrochée, comme toutes les personnes présentes:** Elle.. Elle l'a fait..

 **Gemini-Erza:** Bon... Euh.. Oh, zut..! J'ai oublié... J'ai oublié de me laver les mains.. Euh.. Je reviens !

Gemini-Erza partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant les mages immobiles et ahuris.

 **Mirajane gênée:** Hé, hé.. Euh.. Je vous propose de passer à une autre question..! Alors..

 **Maître Makarof:** Hum.. Celle-là elle est pas mal..

 **Mirajane:** Ah ! Merci Maître ! Donc...

* * *

 _ **Question de: EmikoLune**_

 _ **Question pour: Panther Lily**_

 _ **Une question/défi: Dis-nous qui est l'Exceed que tu préfères !**_

 _ **Deux solutions d'urgence: Mange le poisson de Happy ou donne ta réserve de kiwis à Mirajane**_

* * *

 **Panther Lily:** Non ! Pas mes kiwis..!

 **Happy avec un air de Juvia jalouse:** Et pas mon poisson..

 **Carla, en remettant coquettement les plis de sa robe:** Il ne te reste qu'à qui est l'Exceed que tu préfères !

 **Panther Lily:** Euh.. Je.. C'est Samy ! Enfin, Samuel !

 **Happy et Carla:** Et nous alors ? On compte pour du beurre ?!

 **Panther Lily:** Non, non ! Je vous aime bien mais je préfère Samy !

 **Happy avec, encore, un air de Juvia jalouse:** Menteur.. En vrai tu préfères Carla et tu veux me la piquer..

 **Carla, dédaigneuse:** Ah ! Parce que j'appartiens au matou maintenant..?!

 **Panther Lily:** Ne m'impliquez pas dans vos affaires s'il vous plaît !

 **Happy:** Lily.. On va avoir des comptes à régler, nous deux...

 **Mirajane:** C'est bon, stop ! Tout va bien ! Question suivante..!

 **Panther Lily:** Ouf..! Merci Mirajane..

* * *

 _ **Question de: lina2003**_

 _ **Pour: Natsu**_

 _ **Une question/défi: Embrasser Lucy sur la bouche**_

 _ **Deux solutions d'urgence: Passer la journée avec Lucy ou passer la journée avec Lisanna**_

* * *

 **Mirajane:** Ah ! Voilà qui est intéressant !

 **Natsu:** Hein ?! Ah c'est pour moi ?

 **Lucy:** Mais oui ! Gros bêta !

 **Natsu:** Alors..! Ben c'est facile ! J'passe la journée avec Lisanna ! Elle me devait un cours de pêche avec Happy..!

 **Lisanna:** Hein ? Ah oui ! Je m'en rappelle..!

 **Mirajane en marmonnant dans sa barbe:** Grr.. Il va falloir autre chose pour rassembler ces deux-là..

 **Erza en la rejoignant en cachette:** Tu parles de Natsu et Lucy..? Grr.. Je suis avec toi Mirajane..

 **Maître Makarof:** Question suivante !

* * *

 ** _Question de: lolipop62150  
_**

 ** _Pour: Gajeel_**

 ** _Une question/défi : Combien de piercings a-tu sur tout le corps ?_**

 ** _Deux solutions d'urgence : Danser une valse avec Lucy ou bien être la nounou d'Azuka pour toute une semaine_**

* * *

 **Gajeel:** Oh..! Intéressant..

 **Azuka:** Moi j'ai pas envie que Gajeel soit ma nounou..! Il fait peur !

 **Arzak:** Azuka ! C'est pas très gentil !

 **Gajeel:** Hein ? Oh.. D'façon j'ai pas envie d'être sa nounou ! Après.. Une valse avec la bunny-girl..

 **Lucy:** Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

 **Gajeel:** Ben j'sais pas danser.. Du coup il reste les piercings !

 **Mirajane:** C'est bon, tu as fait ton choix ? Alors...?

 **Gajeel:** J'dirais que j'en ai.. une petite centaine !

 **Toute la guilde:** Hein ?! Tout ça ?!

 **Gajeel:** Ben vous avez dit sur tout le corps !

 **Jett:** Eh bien..

 **Droy:** C'est que...

 **Levy:** En fait, c'est difficile de tous les voir..

 **Gajeel en lui lançant un superbe sourire carnassier:** Mais qui te dit qu'on peut tous les voir..?

Levy rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et baissa nerveusement la tête.

Avant que Gajeel ne se mette à se vanter de tous ses piercings, Mirajane enchaîna.

Mirajane: Question suivante !

* * *

 ** _Question de: EmikoLune_**

 ** _Question pour : Natsu_**

 ** _Une question/défi : Tu dois tripoter les seins de Lucy_**

 ** _Deux solutions d'urgence : Frappe Makarof ou prête ton écharpe à Roméo pour une journée_**

* * *

 **Maître Makarof:** Mais qu'est ce que les gens ont contre moi ?!

 **Natsu:** Et moi, alors ?!

 **Mirajane et Erza, une aura noire autour d'elle, une étincelle dans les yeux, en train de se frotter machiavéliquement les mains:** Hihihi.. C'est pas mal, ça..

 **Natsu:** Ben moi je peux pas frapper le vieux !

 **Maître Makarof:** Bonne résolution petit ! Que tout le monde fasse comme lui !

 **Roméo:** Tu vas me donner ton écharpe alors ?

 **Natsu:** Ben.. Ça m'embête un peu..

 **Lucy:** Attendez ! Ça veut dire que **LÀ** , il va me tripoter les seins ?!

 **Mirajane et Erza:** Exactement !

 **Natsu:** Ben.. Façon ça sera pas la première fois..

 **Toute la guilde:** QUOI ?! Vous l'avez déjà fait ?!

 **Lucy:** Mais non ! Non ! C'était in-vo-lon-taire !

 **Natsu:** Mouais.. Plus ou moins..

 **Lucy:** QUOI ?!

 **Mirajane et Erza:** Bon.. Assez discuté ! Passez à l'acte !

 **Lucy:** Mais ! Mais non ! Je refuse !

 **Natsu en plaquant une main sur la poitrine de Lucy:** Ben trop tard, c'est déjà fait..

 **Lucy:** QUOII ?! Natsu ! Pousse ta main d'ici, immédiatement !

 **Wendy en se cachant les yeux:** Je ne devrais pas voir ça...

 **Macao et Wakaba:** Ohhh... Le chanceux...

 **Natsu en enlevant sa main, avec un air limite blasé:** C'est bon Mirajane ? Ça te va comme ça ?

 **Mirajane:** Oui, oui ! Totalement !

 **Erza en s'approchant discrètement de Lucy:** Alors Lucy.. C'était comment..?

 **Lucy:** Quoi ?! Mais !

 **Cana en s'incrustant dans leur conversation:** Mais oui.. C'était agréable, merveilleux ? T'as envie de recommencer ?

 **Lucy en pleurnichant:** Aahhh ! Au secours ! Même Erza s'y est mis !

 **Levy:** Pauvre Lucy...

 **Juvia:** Juvia veut faire la même chose avec Monsieur Grey !

 **Grey:** Quoi ?! Hein ? Non !

 **Hibiki, mine de rien:** C'est vrai que Natsu a été chanceux sur ce coup..

 **Lucy, toujours en pleurnichant:** Espèces de gros pervers..!

 **Mirajane:** Question suivante !

* * *

 ** _Question de: EmikoLune_**

 ** _Question pour : Grey_**

 ** _Une question/défi : Donne le nom de la fille que tu préfères à Fairy Tail_**

 ** _Deux solutions d'urgence : Embrasse Lucy devant Juvia ou embrasse Jellal devant Erza_**

* * *

 **Grey:** QUOI ?! Encore cette "EmikoLune" ?! Et elle s'acharne sur moi maintenant !

 **Lucy:** QUOI ?! C'est plutôt sur moi qu'elle s'acharne !

 **Mirajane, machiavélique:** Moi je l'aime bien..

 **Juvia, jalouse:** Monsieur Grey ne peut pas trahir Juvia..

 **Erza, en mode Juvia jalouse:** Fais attention au choix que tu vas faire Grey..

 **Jellal:** Elle font peur..!

 **Grey:** Euh.. Ben déjà c'est sûr, je prends la première option !

 **Lucy:** Ouf ! Merci ! Comme ça au moins je n'aurais pas la bouche gelée, après...

 **Erza en caressant son épée:** Tu as bien fait... Tu as bien fait...

 **Mirajane:** Bon ! Et bien fais nous part de ta réponse Grey !

 **Grey:** Quoi ?! Là ? Maintenant !

 **Juvia:** Juvia aimerait beaucoup connaître votre réponse, Monsieur Grey..!

 **Grey:** Euh... Ben... C'est Er-...

Juvia lui lança un regard noir.

 **Grey:** Euh... Lu-...

Elle fronça les sourcils.

 **Grey:** Hum.. Lev-...

Elle plissa les yeux.

 **Grey:** Hmm... Lis-

Son visage vira légèrement au rouge.

 **Grey:** Euh.. Mir-

Elle serra les poings.

 **Grey:** Bon.. J'abandonne.. C'est "Juvia"...

 **Juvia en regagnant son apparence souriante:** Ohhh ! C'est vrai ! Juvia est tellement heureuse, Monsieur Grey ! Est ce que maintenant, vous allez venir la chercher sur un cheval à sa chambre ? Est ce que vous allez lui préparer plleeeeiinn de petits gâteaux ?! Est ce que vous allez dormir avec moi ?!

 **Grey:** Quoi ? QUOI ?! Eh non ! Du calme !

 **Levy:** C'est vrai que Juvia a des idées étranges parfois..

 **Mirajane:** Bon..! Question suivante !

* * *

 ** _Question de: lolipop62150_**

 ** _Pour : Jellal_**

 ** _Une question/défi : Passer une nuit dans le lit d'Erza_**

 ** _Deux solutions d'urgence : Se faire chatouiller la plante des pieds avec une plume sans résister ou bien manger un gâteau fait par Gajeel_**

* * *

 **Jellal:** Oh..! C'est pour moi...

Erza se mit à rougir quand elle entendit le défi.

 **Jellal en rougissant:** J'imagine... Que ça doit te gêner si je dors dans ton lit.. Erza...

 **Erza en transpirant à grosses gouttes:** Heu.. Non, non ! Pas du tout..! Du moment que je ne suis pas dedans.. Avec.. A-Avec toi..

 **Jellal en rougissant de plus en plus:** Hum.. Je vois...

 **Gajeel:** Après si tu veux goûter un d'mes gâteaux.. Faut aimer l'acier et l'cramé..

 **Jellal:** Je... Je m'en passerais... Quel est la dernière option, déjà ?

 **Mirajane:** Te faire chatouiller la plante des pieds avec une plume sans résister !

Jellal déglutit.

 **Jellal en transpirant:** Euh.. Erza..! Ça ne te gêne vraiment pas si je dors dans ton lit ?

 **Erza:** Quoi ?! Euh.. Non, non !

 **Jellal:** Mais où est ce que tu dormiras.. du coup ?

 **Erza:** Heu.. Sur le canapé..! Je m'arrangerais !

 **Jellal, soulagé:** J'accepte le premier défi alors !

 **Mirajane:** Bieennn..! Tu nous feras un compte-rendu !

 **Jellal:** Quoi ? Euh.. Je suis obligé ?! Ce n'est pas.. si intéressant.. de me voir dormir...

 **Mirajane:** Détrompe-toi.. Pour certains ça l'est !

Erza rougit et baissa le regard.

 **Mirajane:** Et il n'y a pas que ça...

Jellal rougit fortement quand il crut comprendre ce qui risquait d'être intéressant.

 **Mirajane, fière de son coup:** Question suivante !

* * *

 ** _Question de: Fan-De-Fiction17_**

 ** _Question pour : Luxus_**

 ** _Une question/défi : Si tu devais choisir dans la guilde, quelqu'un avec qui tu devais prendre un bain, ce serait qui ?_**

 ** _Deux solutions d'urgence : Dire quel est le garçon qui te plaît le plus physiquement ou faire un défilé sexy_**

* * *

 **Luxus, indifférent:** J'accepte le défi.. Je choisirais Freed, puisque c'est tout le temps avec lui que je prends mes bains..

 **Mirajane, quelque peu choquée et confuse:** Oh..! Hum.. C'était rapide..! Merci Luxus..!

 **Freed, une étincelle dans les yeux:** Ohh ! Merci Luxus ! Tu pourras prendre des bains avec moi quand tu veux ! Est ce que tu voudras que je te frotte le dos avec ton éponge en forme de baguette magique ?

 **Luxus:** Quoi ?! Euh.. De.. De quelle éponge tu parles, Freed ?!

 **Mirajane, gênée:** Hum.. Question suivante !

* * *

 ** _Question de: lolipop62150_**

 ** _Pour : Gildarts_**

 ** _Une question/défi : Avec combien de femme à tu couché ?_**

 ** _Deux solutions d'urgence : Regarder Cana embrasser un homme sans rien faire (ni pleurer ni le menacer) ou bien jongler avec des bouteilles de bières pleines_**

* * *

 **Gildarts:** Alors déjà, c'est hors de question que ma petite Cana embrasse un homme devant moi !

 **Cana:** Quoi ?! Mais j'suis grande ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

 **Gildarts:** Cana chérie, je t'appelle comme je veux !

 **Cana:** Grrr.. Tu m'énerve ! Pour la peine je te prive d'un défi ! T'as pas intérêt de jongler avec ces bouteilles ! Ce serait un beau gâchis !

 **Gildarts:** Bon, ben j'accepte le premier défi alors..!

 **Wendy, gênée:** Je pense que je vais me boucher les oreilles pour ne pas écouter.. Tu me préviens quand c'est fini, Lucy ?

 **Lucy:** Oui, oui.. Bien sûr..!

 **Roméo en rougissant:** Moi aussi, je vais faire pareil que Wendy..! Papa, tu me dis quand il aura fini ?

 **Macao:** Euh.. Mouais, ouais...

 **Gildarts:** Alors attendez que je compte..

 **Cana:** QUOI ?! Et t'as besoin de les compter en plus ! Mon père est un obsédé !

 **Gildarts:** Ah c'est bon, je sais ! Je crois qu'avec celle de la dernière fois...

Un vent passa dans la salle, tous le regardèrent, blancs de gêne et de stupéfaction.

Cana se tapa le crâne.

 **Gildarts:** Ça doit faire.. 67 !

 **Cana:** QQUUOOII ?! Mais mon père est un vrai pervers !

 **Gildarts:** Cana..! Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

 **Cana:** J'te parle comme je veux ! T'es pas mon père d'abo-.. Ah si.. T'es mon père.. Roohh ! Tu m'énerves !

 **Gildarts:** Cana-chou, calme-toi !

.

 **Mirajane, gênée:** Bon.. En attendant.. Que ça se calme.. Nous allons faire une petite pause ! Hum.. À la prochaine !

.

.

.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

 **J'ai hâte de savoir vos ressentis car j'étais quelque peu sceptique sur ce chapitre.. Par exemple si ça ne se passe pas trop rapidement etc.. Bref ! Dites-moi !**

* * *

 _ **Pour participer à la fiction..**_

 _ **Vous devez remplir ce formulaire (complété bien sûr..) et me le transmettre par review ou par message..:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Question pour:** (nom du personnage, du couple ou du trio)_

 ** _Une question/défi:_**

 ** _Deux solutions d'urgence:_**

 **.**

 **Je compte sur vous pour être originaux, vous pouvez, bien sûr m'envoyer plusieurs de ce "formulaire" avec différentes questions ou défis, et avec les personnages que vous voulez..! Qu'ils soient à Fairy Tail ou pas.. Ami ou ennemi.. Mort ou vivant.. N'importe lequel ! Du moment, bien sûr.. Qu'il fasse partie de l'univers de Fairy Tail...**

 **La progression de cette fiction dépendra du nombre de réponses que je reçois..!**

* * *

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà avec le 3ème chapitre !**

 **Il est un peu plus long (pour votre plus grand bonheur j'espère !) et donc..**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**

* * *

 ** _La musique:_** watch?v=w7Evt3AnREk

* * *

.

.

.

 **Mirajane:** Hum.. Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est à peu près calmé..

 **Cana:** Rhaaahh ! J'en peux plus de mon père !

 **Lucy et Levy:** Hum.. Ça va aller Cana..! Tiens.. Bois.. Euh.. Un tonneau tiens.!

 **Cana, hésitant pendant à peu près.. un millième de seconde:** Hmm..? Ah ouais.. j'veux bien..

 **Gildarts:** Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot Ca-..

 **Luxus en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche:** Ouais c'est bon on a compris.. Tu continues Mira ?

 **Mirajane en rougissant:** Oh..! Hum.. Oui tout de suite..!

 **Toute la guilde:** Ah.. C'est pas trop tôt..

 **Mirajane** : Bien ! Notre thème pour cette "partie" est..

 **Toute la guilde:** Quoi ?! Depuis quand il y a des thèmes ?!

 **Mirajane en riant avec son sourire habituel:** Eh bien.. J'en ai décidé ainsi ! Donc.. Le thème d'aujourd'hui est...

 **Lucy** : Je crains le pire..

 **Mirajane** : Les bisous ! Ou les baisers.. Appelez ça comme vous voulez..!

 _Énorme blanc dans la salle..._

 **Gajeel** : Euh.. J'vais décéder, qui m'accompagne ?

* * *

 _Re-Énorme blanc..._

 **Grey** : Mouais.. J'suis partant..

 **Natsu** : J'vous accompagne..

 **Luxus** : J'vous suis, pour une fois..

 **Jellal** : Hum.. Je vais peut-être y aller..

 **Erza, apparue "subitement" près de la porte, en la claquant et la fermant avec un verrou:** Vous n'irez nulle part...

 **Mirajane** : Pour cette partie donc.. Vous seront proposées toutes les questions ou il y a question de bisous/baisers dans une des trois propositions.. Libre à vous après, de choisir la proposition que vous voulez !

 **Toute la guilde:** Elle pense vraiment que quelqu'un va choisir d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre..?

 **Lucy et Levy, limite blasées:** Faites attention.. Elle peut se montrer TRÈS convaincante..

 **Mirajane, tout sourire:** C'est parti !

* * *

 ** _Question de: lina2003_**

 ** _Pour: Erza_**

 ** _Une question/défi: Embrasser Jellal_**

 ** _Deux solutions d'urgence: Dire à Jellal que tu l'aimes ou coucher avec Jellal_**

* * *

 **Erza** : Hein ?! Je suis dans le lot moi aussi ?!

 **Mirajane, tout sourire:** Mais oui, bien sûr ! Tout le monde y est !

 **Jellal en rougissant:** Ça.. Ç-Ça veut dire que, quoi que Erza choisisse.. Ce sera toujours une action avec moi...

 **Erza en rougissant également:** E-Et.. Ce ne sont que des propositions.. Un peu plus...

 **Jellal et Erza, rouges comme des tomates:** I-Intimes...

Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient prononcé leur dernier mot ensemble, ce qui les fit prendre une teinte encore plus pourpre que celle qu'ils avaient déjà.

 **Ichiya, l'air de rien:** J'aurais bien aimé que ce soit avec moi que Erza doit faire ça..! Booooohh !

 **Erza, TOTALEMENT dégoûtée:** Oh non..! JAMAIS !

 **Mirajane, faisant la fausse-impatiente:** Aloooors, Erzaaaa ? Qu'est ce que tu choisis ?

 **Erza, redevenue à nouveau rouge:** Hum.. I-Il me faut l'accord de J-Jellal..

 **Jellal, encore plus rouge:** Oh..! P-Parce que tu comptes.. choisir q-quelque chose.. d'un peu plus..

Il ne vit pas qu'Erza s'était furtivement resserrée vers lui. Elle s'était approchée de son visage et repoussa une mèche bleue qui retombait sur les yeux du mage. Enfin, elle vint lui poser un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **Mirajane, comme.. toute la guilde:** Que.. Quoi ? E-Elle l'a fait..

Erza se recula en rougissant, tellement qu'on avait du mal à faire la différence entre son visage et une mèche de cheveux qu'elle remit nerveusement derrière son oreille.

 **Erza** : D-Désolé J-Jellal.. J-J'avais besoin.. de spontanéité..

 **Jellal, aussi abasourdi que rouge:** Ce.. C-C'est rien...

 **Erza** : Oh.. Et puis.. Si certains ne l'avaient pas remarqué.. J'ai accepté le premier défi.

 **Mirajane, en jubilant intérieurement:** Oui, oui ! Super ! Hum..

 **Maître Makarof:** Question suivante !

 **Mirajane** : Hum.. Oui.. Merci Maître..

* * *

 _ **Question pour : Luxus**_

 _ **Une question/défi : Embrasse Mirajane sur la bouche**_

 _ **Deux solutions d'urgence : Touche les fesses de Mirajane ou bois un tonneau de saké**_

* * *

 **Luxus** : Ah.. C'est encore à moi..

 **Mirajane en rougissant:** Je.. Je vais aller chercher le saké..!

 **Cana, au fond de la salle, alcoolisée:** Hein..? Eh ! Pas moyen ! J'viens juste de t'finir le dernier !

 **Mirajane** : Hein ?! Quoi ?!

 **Cana, en mimant des gens qui s'embrassent avec ses mains:** Alllooorrss maintenannntt.. Bisous bisous..!

 **Luxus** : C'pas possible celle-là..

 **Toutes les filles de la guilde, pour une fois qu'elles pouvaient prendre leur revanche sur Mirajane:** Alors Luxus..? Tu choisis quoi ?

 **Luxus, laissant paraître (pour une fois) une pointe d'embarras:** Heu.. Ben je veux pas paraître vulgaire.. Donc..

 **Mirajane, horriblement rouge (ce qui ressort superbement avec sa peau blanche..):** Ohh.. Hum.. Je vois..

Le blond s'approcha de l'estrade mais n'y monta pas, soit par fainéantise.. ou soit parce qu'il aurait éventuellement jugé qu'il serait trop grand pour la barmaid une fois monté dessus.

Mirajane resta bouche bée devant son petit guéridon.

 **Luxus, sarcastique:** Héhé.. Ben alors, tu viens pas ?

 **Mirajane** : Hein ? Quoi ? Oh.. Hum.. Oui..

Elle s'approcha de lui, le dépassant de quelques centimètres grâce à ses talons.

 **Luxus** : Mmh.. Ça va pas..

 **Toute la guilde, en soupirant:** Quoi encore ?! On attend nous !

 **Luxus, prenant un air narquois:** Elle est trop grande..

 **Grey** : Ben en même temps ! T'as qu'à monter sur l'estrade, crétin !

 **Gajeel** : Et puis.. en quoi ça t'gênes ?! Tu t'en fous qu'elle soit trop grande !

 **Luxus** : Héhé.. Non. Je tiens à faire les choses bien.

Mirajane se mit à rougir de plus belle, ce qui, malheureusement pour elle, ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de certains membres de la guilde.

 **Grey** : Ah.. Ben finalement c'est mieux que tu fasses ça bien parc'que y'en a une qu'attend que ça !

 **Cana, au loin:** Bisous, bissoooouuuuusss !

Se sentant visée, Mirajane baissa mécaniquement le regard tandis que Luxus montait sur l'estrade.

 **Luxus** : Hum.. Bon, t'es prête ?

 **Gajeel, au loin (mais un peu moins loin que Cana..):** Vas-y Luxus ! Vas-y direct !

 **Lucy, ironique:** Tu donnes des conseils en amour toi maintenant Gajeel ? Toi qui t'y connaît le moins bien dans la guilde..? Héhé..

 **Gajeel** : Eh j't'ai pas causé la bunny-girl !

 **Elfman** : Vas-y Mirajane ! T'es un homme !

 **Evergreen, en lui tapant dessus:** Mais quel idiot ! C'est une femme Mirajane !

 **Luxus en soupirant:** Pfff.. Vous êtes fatigants..

Subitement, il prit entre son pouce et son index, le menton de la mage démone, ce qui lui fit lever le regard.

 **Luxus** : J'peux y aller ?

 **Macao** : Eh les gars ! Ça commence !

 **Lucy** : Mais vous comprenez rien ! C'est pas un spectacle !

 **Levy, en chuchotant:** C'est leur premier baisseeerr...

Tous pointèrent leur yeux sur la petite scène qui se déroulait sur l'estrade.

Mirajane, toujours aussi rouge, était contrainte d'être fixée des prunelles bleu cobalt du mage de la foudre.

Celui-ci approcha son visage de celui de la mage, tellement qu'elle recula le sien inconsciemment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bloquée par la main du mage derrière sa tête.

Alors, le chasseur de dragon foudroyant pu poser un baiser placide sur les lèvres de Mirajane. Sous... les applaudissements de la petite foule.

Aussitôt, ils se relevèrent quelque peu confus..

 **Luxus et Mirajane:** Eh mais..! Ça ne voulait rien dire !

 **Lucy** : Oui, oui.. Bien sûr..!

 **Maître Makarof:** Question suivante !

 **Mirajane** : Hum.. Merci Maître..

* * *

 _ **Question de: lolipop62150**_

 _ **Pour : Bisca**_

 _ **Une question/défi : Comment s'est passé ton accouchement ?**_

 _ **Deux solutions d'urgence : Embrasser un autre homme que ton mari ou bien danser sur du métal en secouant follement tes cheveux**_

* * *

 **Asuka** : Ça c'est une question pour Maman !

 **Biska** : Hum.. Oui ma chérie..!

 **Mirajane** : Qu'est ce que tu choisis Bisca ?

 **Arzak** : Hum.. Bisca..? Comment dire..

 **Bisca** : Déjà.. Je ne prends pas la première solution d'urgence..!

 **Arzak** : Ah.. Voilà..

 **Asuka** : Mamaaannn ? C'est quoi un accouchement ?

 **Wendy** : Hum.. Comment dire, Asuka..

 **Bisca** : Hum.. C'est quand tu es née..!

 **Asuka** : Humm.. D'accord.. Et du coup, c'était comment quand je suis née ?

 **Bisca** : Et bien.. On était très heureux..!

 **Asuka** : Ben c'est normal ça..! Bon, ben c'est bon ! Maman elle a répondu à la question !

 **Mirajane** : Hein ? Ah.. Ah oui..

 **Lucy** : Euh.. Eh bien.. Oui, Asuka a raison..

 **Mirajane** : Eh bien ! Question suivante !

 **Bisca** : Ouf..

* * *

 _ **Question de: lolipop62150**_

 _ **Question pour : Juvia**_

 _ **Une question/défi : Nous dévoiler combien de fois as tu regardé Grey dormir pendant son sommeil**_

 _ **Deux solutions d'urgences : Regarder Kinana embrasser Grey sur la joue ou manger un plat réalisé par Carla**_

* * *

 **Grey** : HEIN ?! Parce que Juvia me regarde dormir ?!

 **Juvia** : Ouiii..! Monsieur Grey est teeeeelllleeeement mignon quand il dort !

 **Lucy** : Heu.. Grey.. Je te soutiens..

 **Grey** : Cette fille est une psy-cho-pathe..!

 **Mirajane** : Juvia ? Tu as fais ton choix ?

 **Carla** : Personnellement.. Ça ne me dérangerais pas qu'elle goûte un de mes plats !

 **Juvia** : Juvia choisit ce défi alors ! Goûter un plat de Carla !

 **Mirajane** : Très bien.. C'était.. rapide..

 **Maître Makarof:** Question suivante !

* * *

 _ **Question de: lolipop62150**_

 _ **Question pour : Mavis**_

 _ **Une question/défi : Bande toi les yeux puis choisis 2 personnes au hasard pour qu'elles s'embrassent sur la bouche**_

 _ **Deux solutions d'urgences : Caresse des rats morts ou garde une mygale dans ta main pendant 1 minute entière**_

* * *

 **Maître Makarof:** HEIN ?! Le premier maître est.. ICI ?!

 **Une voix depuis le plafond de la guilde:** Bonnnnjjoooouuur !

 **Toute la guilde:** Le premier maître !

 **Mavis, assise sur une poutre:** Comment allez-vous ? Je m'ennuyais à l'Île de Tenrô.. Alors j'ai décidé de venir vous rendre visite !

 **Mirajane, tout sourire (encore..):** Bonjour et bienvenue premier maître ! Nous sommes ravis de vous voir ! Il y a une question pour vous !

 **Mavis en descendant de son perchoir:** Oui j'ai entendu !

 **Mirajane** : Avez-vous fait votre choix ?

 **Mavis** : Mon choix..? Hum.. QUOI ?! Caresser des rats morts ou garder une mygale dans la main ?!

 **Toute la guilde:** Ça sent pas bon...

 **Mavis** : C'est hors de question ! Je choisis le premier défi ! Et puis.. Il est plus amusant !

 **Mirajane** : Très bon choix ! Alors.. Que tout le monde se mette debout !

 **Lucy** : Eh, Mirajane ! Tu le fais aussi !

 **Mirajane, tout sourire:** Bien sûr ! Et le Maître aussi d'ailleurs !

 **Maître Makarof:** Quoi ?! Même moi ?!

 **Mavis** : C'est parti !

Mirajane vint bander les yeux de Mavis et celle-ci se mit à tourner au centre du cercle qu'avait formé la petite foule.

 **Mavis en s'arrêtant de tourner:** Première personne !

 **Mirajane** : Et c'est..

 **Natsu** : Oh non ! C'est pas juste !

 **Mirajane** : C'est.. Hum.. Ben.. Natsu..!

 **Mavis** : Je continue !

 **Natsu** : J'ai peur..

 **Happy** : Allez Natsu !

 **Mavis en s'arrêtant une seconde et dernière fois:** Deuxième personne !

 **Mirajane** : Et la deuxième personne qui doit embrasser Natsu est..

 **Grey** : QUOI ?! NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ?!

 **Natsu** : QUOI ?! J'VAIS DEVOIR EMBRASSER L'EXHIBITIONNISTE ?!

 **Lucy et Levy, écroulées de rire:** Il faut absolument voir ça !

 **Natsu** : Lucy arrête ! C'est pas drôle !

 **Grey** : HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'EMBRASSE CE MEC !

 **Natsu, en se postant devant Grey:** OUAIS ! PAREIL POUR MOI, C'EST MOR-..!

Cana (encore alcoolisée) s'était rapprochée d'eux et poussa Natsu d'un grand coup dans le dos et celui vint plaquer accidentellement son visage (et donc sa bouche) sur celui de Grey.

 **Grey** : QUOI ?! NON !

 **Natsu** : AHHHH ! BEUUUUURRRKKK !

 **Toute la guilde, écroulée de rire jusqu'aux larmes:** Ah ça valait le spectacle !

 **Grey:** JE SERAIS TRAUMATISÉ TOUTE MA VIE...

 **Natsu** : BEURK, BEURK, BEURKKKKK !

 **Lucy, en se remettant difficilement de son fou rire:** Natsu ! Calme-toi idiot !

 **Natsu** : Que je me calme ?! IMPOSSIBLE !

 **Grey avec un air de psychopathe:** " _lolipop62150_ ".. Je retiens ton nom...

 **Mirajane, arrivant tout aussi péniblement à s'en remettre:** Q-Question suivante !

* * *

 ** _Question de: lolipop62150_**

 ** _Question pour : Bixrow_**

 ** _Une question/défi : Faire l'équilibre sur tes "bébés"_**

 ** _Deux solutions d'urgences : Embrasse Lisanna à l'endroit qui lui fera le plus de chatouilles (que tu auras, au préalable, testé) ou dessine chacun de tes "bébés" avec tous les détails !_**

* * *

 **Bixrow, en tirant la langue:** Ouh ! C'est à moi !

 **Lisanna** : Hum.. C'est que..

 **Bixrow en lui faisant un clin d'œil:** Oh t'inquiètes Lisanna je comptes pas choisir ce défi !

La jeune fille rougit et soupira quelque peu de soulagement.

 **Bixrow** : Mirajane !

 **Mirajane** : Je t'écoute Bixrow !

 **Bixrow, en faisant l'équilibre sur ses marionnettes (ou "bébés", comme vous voulez..):** J'ai choisi le premier défi !

 **Toute la guilde, enfin remise de son fou rire:** Waaahh..

 **Evergreen et Freed:** À quoi vous pensiez s'il choisissait ce défi..? Bixrow est un pro des figures comme ça !

 **Bixrow, en faisant un salto arrière pour redescendre de son perchoir:** Et.. Voilà !

 **Toute la guilde en l'applaudissant:** Ouah ! Génial !

 **Mirajane** : Super ! Sur ce.. Question sui-..

 **Une voix provenant de l'entrée:** Waaahh ! Bixrow est vraiment doué !

 **Une seconde voix:** Fro pense la même chose !

 **Happy, Lily et Carla, une lueur d'enthousiasme dans les yeux:** Lector ? Frosh ?!

 **Une autre voix plus féminine:** C'est vraiment gentil à Mirajane de nous avoir invité !

 **Une seconde voix féminine:** Oui.. C'est gentil leur part.. Par ce temps de pluie..

 **Une voix plus masculine:** Et je vais pouvoir voir Gajeel !

 **Une seconde voix masculine:** Et moi Natsu !

Tout ce petit monde s'avança vers l'estrade pour qu'ils soient visibles de tous.

 **Toute la guilde:** Sting, Rogue ! Minerva, Yukino ! Lector, Frosh !

 **Tout ce petit groupe:** Bonjour tout le monde !

 **Natsu, toujours traumatisé, vomissant une fois sur deux:** Y-Yo Sting..

 **Gajeel** : Eh ! Salut Raïos !

 **Rogue** : Hum.. Salut Gajeel.. Appelle moi plutôt Rogue, d'accord ?

 **Gajeel** : Mouais..

 **Mirajane** : Bien..! Bienvenue à tous !

 **Sting** : Salut !

 **Mirajane** : Bienvenue dans notre jeu !

 **Yukino** : C'est un plaisir !

 **Mirajane** : Installez-vous ! C'est parti pour.. la question suivante !

* * *

 ** _Question de: EmikoLune_**

 ** _Question pour : Sting et Rogue_**

 ** _Une question/défi : Avouez le nom de la fille qui vous fait le plus craquer !_**

 ** _Deux solutions d'urgence : Embrassez-vous OU mettez le costume de Frosh en pièces_**

* * *

 **Sting et Rogue, venant à peine de s'asseoir:** Quoi ?! Déjà ?!

 **Minerva et Yukino, en rougissant:** Bonne chance..

 **Sting et Rogue en chuchotant pour se concerter:** Bon.. On prend quoi ?!

 **Sting** : Euh.. Déjà, on s'embrasse pas !

 **Rogue** : Je confirme !

 **Sting** : Bon.. Il nous en reste deux..

 **Rogue** : Épargne Frosh, s'il te plaît !

 **Sting** : Mouais.. Bon ok..

 **Rogue** : Du coup il reste..

 **Sting, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il dit:** Avouer le nom de la fille qu'on aime..

 **Sting et Rogue, venant de réaliser ce qui leur reste à faire, après avoir regarder furtivement vers Minerva et Yukino pour s'être re-concertés:** Euh.. On prend Frosh !

 **Rogue, embarrassé:** Ouais, j'ai changé d'avis !

 **Mirajane, les interrompant:** Vous avez fait votre choix ?

 **Sting et Rogue, gênés:** Heu.. Oui, oui !

 **Mirajane, tout sourire:** Très bien, quel est votr-..

Elle n'avait pas vu que Sting et Rogue avaient totalement disparus. Rogue s'était transformé en ombre et se dirigeait vers Frosh, assis sur le sol tandis que Sting se dirigeait nonchalamment vers lui en marchant.

Quand ils arrivèrent vers lui, ils saisirent une paire de ciseaux sortie de nulle part et découpèrent le costume de Frosh en morceau.

 **Rogue, attristé:** Désolé Frosh..!

Quand ils se reculèrent, Frosh avait totalement perdu son costume dont les lambeaux jonchaient le sol.

 **Frosh, commençant à pleurer:** M-Mais.. Mais.. Pourquoi Rogue a fait ça..?

 **Rogue, tellement ému et désolé qu'il en commençait à pleurer:** Je.. Je suis désolé Frosh.. Je voulais pas.. C'était le défi..

 **Lucy, émue aussi:** Ohh.. Frosh est tellement mignon..!

 **Frosh:** Fro a l'impression d'être tout nu..!

 **Rogue, courant vers Frosh pour le prendre dans ses bras:** Ne t'inquiète pas Frosh ! J'ai toujours sept costume de rechange pour toi !

 **Natsu, visiblement moins traumatisé:** HEIN ?! Sept ?!

 **Rogue** : Ça peut toujours être utile.. Tiens Frosh !

Il en tendit un au petit exceed qui le revêtit en toute simplicité.

 **Frosh, de nouveau enthousiaste, en faisant un "Y" en ouvrant les bras:** Frosh n'est plus tout nu !

 **Toute la guilde:** Qu'est ce qu'il est mignooonnn..!

 **Frosh:** Fro pense la même chose !

 **Mirajane** : Qu'est ce qu'il est adorable..! Question suivante..!

* * *

 _ **Question de: 095fany**_

 _ **Question pour : Asuka**_

 _ **Une question/défi : Fais un câlin à Gajeel**_

 _ **Deux solutions d'urgence : Fais un bisou (sur la joue) à Roméo ou dis-nous qui est la personne que tu préfères à la guilde**_

* * *

 **Asuka** : Ouais ! C'est une question pour moi !

 **Mirajane** : Oui, c'est ça ! Qu'est ce que tu veux choisir Asuka ?

 **Asuka** : J'ai pas envie de faire un câlin à Gajeel ! Alors je vais dire c'est qui que je préfère !

 **Gajeel** : C'était évident..

 **Asuka** : La personne que je préfère c'est Papa et Maman !

 **Bisca et Arzak:** Oh.. C'est gentil ma chérie !

 **Natsu** : Eh c'est pas juste ! C'était dit UNE personne !

 **Lucy, en tapant sur le crâne de Natsu:** Mais tais-toi idiot ! C'est pour Asuka ! On va pas chipoter avec ça !

 **Mirajane** : Question suivante !

* * *

 ** _Question de: Sirti_**

 ** _Question pour : Gajeel_**

 ** _Une question/défi : Se faire fesser par Natsu sans rien dire_**

 ** _Deux solutions d'urgence : Dire ce qu'il pense sincèrement de Levy ou embrasser Panther Lily sur la bouche_**

* * *

 **Gajeel** : Ah ! C'est pour moi !

 **Natsu** , en lui donnant une fessée: Voilà c'est bon..

 **Levy, le visage (qui avait rougi) décomposé:** N-Natsu..!

 **Gajeel** : Heu.. Ben comme ça c'est fait..

 **Lucy** : Mais quel crétin ! Mais quel crétin !

 **Mirajane, légèrement embarrassée:** Heu.. C'était rapide mais.. Question suivante !

* * *

 ** _Question de: KnizaP_**

 ** _Question pour : Levy_**

 ** _Une question/défi : Doit embrasser Gajeel sur la bouche_**

 ** _Deux solutions d'urgence : Montrer sa petite culotte à Grey devant Juvia ou rester toute une journée en Bunny-Girl_**

* * *

 **Levy** : Oh ! C'est pour moi..!

 **Juvia, en mode Juvia jalouse:** Est-ce-que-tu... veux.. mourir, Levy ?

 **Levy, effrayée:** Heu.. Non, non ! J'ai compris le message !

 **Grey, toujours traumatisé:** Façon j'aurais pas eu la force de regarder..

 **Levy en rougissant:** Hum.. Eh bien je choisis.. Le premier défi..

 **Gajeel** : QUOI ?! Mais t'as même pas réfléchi au dernier défi ?!

 **Levy** : Me déguiser en bunny-girl ? Même pas en rêve..!

 **Jett et Droy:** Oh nooonnnn.. Levy !

 **Eve** : La petite va devenir grande..

 **Levy** : Eh arrêtez de faire des remarques sur la taille ! Et ça veut.. r-rien.. dire.. Ok ?

 **Lucy, en chuchotant:** Bien sûr.. Ça veut "rien dire"..

Levy s'approcha de Gajeel qui, heureusement pour elle et sa petite taille, était assis. Elle plaqua une main sur son buste et l'embrassa. Ce qui, chose extraordinaire pour "le grand" Gajeel, le fit rougir.

 **Gajeel** : Euh.. Eh bien..

 **Levy, en rougissant aussi et retournant vite fait à sa place:** Hum.. C'est bon Mirajane..! Je l'ai fait !

 **Mirajane, toute heureuse:** Très bien ! Parfait ! Je dis donc.. Question suivante !

 **Natsu** : Beurk.. C'est dégoûtant.. J'embrasserais plus jamais quelqu'un de ma vie moi..!

* * *

 ** _Question de: EmikoLune_**

 ** _Question pour : Natsu et Lucy_**

 ** _Une question/défi : Embrassez-vous pendant 10 secondes (intensité libre xD). La seule personne qui doit regarder est Mirajane. Je précise que les appareils photos sont autorisés_**

 ** _Deux solutions d'urgence : Passez 2 journées complètement nus ou.. Makarof doit lire un lemon dont vous êtes les protagonistes devant TOUTE la guilde !_**

* * *

 **Mirajane, en mettant le nom "EmikoLune" sur sa liste de personnes préférées à vie:** Oh mais c'est qu'elle est TRÈÈÈSS intéressante cette question !

 **Lucy** : QUOI ?!

 **Natsu** : Hum.. Finalement j'ai peut-être changé d'avis..

 **Lucy en rougissant:** Hum.. J-Je dois le prendre comment..?

 **Mirajane** : Ça veut dire que vous choisissez le premier défi ?!

 **Lucy** : Quoi ?! Mais ! Non..!

 **Natsu, l'air de rien:** Ben d'façon c'est trop tard.. Elle est déjà partie dans ses délires..

 **Maître Makarof:** Oh.. Dommage.. J'aurais bien voulu le lire, ce lemon, moi..

 **Lucy** : Pervers !

 **Levy** : Ça va être tellement romantique Lucy..!

 **Lucy en rougissant:** Hum.. je ne suis pas sûre.. j'ai un peu peur..

 **Mirajane** : Bien ! Que tout le monde sorte !

 **Toute la guilde:** DEHORS ?!

 **Mirajane, tout sourire:** Exactement !

* * *

 ** _La seconde musique:_** watch?v=NrbbldQeOE4

* * *

Une fois tout le petit monde sorti dehors, il ne restait plus que eux 3 dans la salle.

 **Mirajane** : Quand vous voulez !

 **Lucy, embarrassée:** Quoi ?! Maintenant ?!

 **Natsu en lui prenant doucement la main:** T'inquiète Lucy.. Ça va aller !

 **Mirajane** : Je me ferais discrète ! Hihi..

 **Lucy en rougissant:** Hum.. Je suis pas vraiment sûre que..

Natsu pressa légèrement sa main et la tira pour la ramener vers lui.

 **Lucy, fasse au buste de Natsu, rouge comme Pyxcis (l'esprit de la boussole):** Hum.. N-Natsu..?

 **Mirajane, cachée derrière le comptoir:** Wahh.. C'est tellement mignon..

Natsu la dévisagea de haut et, quand elle croisa son regard, il l'intimida tellement qu'elle dû baisser le sien.

 **Natsu, en lui prenant doucement le menton entre deux doigts:** Ça va.. J'vais pas te manger Lucy..

 **Lucy, contrainte de devoir le regarder:** J-Je sais mais.. C'est plus fort que moi..

Natsu rapprocha de son visage, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

 **Lucy, rouge de gêne:** N-Natsu..

Elle ferma ses paupières et sentit la respiration sereine du mage de feu sur ses pommettes.

 **Natsu** : C'est vrai que t'es beaucoup plus calme comme ça..

Il se serra encore plus près de son visage et vint toucher ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi et, quand Lucy voulut se retirer, elle nota que ses bras lui enlaçaient la taille.

 **Lucy** : N-Nat-..

Elle sentit ses mains puissantes remonter le courbes de son corps pour enfin venir se poser sur ses joues.

Il défit son contact pendant quelques instants et murmura quelques mots en un souffle distinct.

 **Natsu** : J-J'ai pas fini..

Au même moment, il réappuya ses lèvres contre celles de la mage en explora la surface pendant une dizaine de secondes.

Quand il eu l'air d'avoir fini, Lucy se recula de lui et baissa les yeux.

Quand elle le regarda enfin, il posait ses yeux espiègles sur elle, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

 **Lucy** : A-Arrête de me regarder..! Et puis.. P-Pourquoi t'as fait ça..?

 **Natsu, ironique:** Ben c'était intensité libre, non ?

 **Lucy, en rougissant:** M-Mais.. J-Je..!

 **Natsu** : T'en veux un autre, c'est ça ? Héhé..

 **Lucy** : Hum.. J-Je..

 **Mirajane, en sortant de sa cachette:** Eh non les tourtereaux ! On avait dit qu'un ! Vous en referez plus tard !

 **Lucy** : Mais..! Qui te dit qu'on veut en refaire ?!

 **Natsu, ironique:** Ben tes joues tiens..

 **Lucy, les joues cramoisies:** Bon ça suffit ! Que tout le monde re-rentre et qu'on continue ce fichu jeu !

 **Mirajane, entourant d'un ÉNORRRME coeur le nom "EmikoLune":** Oui, oui ! Parfait ! Parfait !

* * *

 ** _La musique (la même que la première..):_** watch?v=w7Evt3AnREk

* * *

 **Mirajane** : Et à présent, que le jeu recommence !

Toute la foule se réinstalla sur les bancs et les sièges, à la même place qu'auparavant.

 **Macao** : Eh pas si vite ! On veut voir la photo nous !

 **Wakaba** : Ouais j'confirme !

 **Cana** : Ah ouuuaaiiss.. Ce serait marrant de voir Lucy faire des bisouuus bissouuuuss avec Natsuuuuu !

 **Mirajane, embarrassée:** Heum.. Quelle.. photo ?

 **Macao, désespéré:** Me dites pas que..

 **Toute la guilde:** ELLE A OUBLIÉ LA PHOTO !

 **Levy** : Ça m'étonne beaucoup de la part de Mirajane..

 **Grey, vomissant une fois sur deux:** Mouais.. Vous vouliez tant que ça les voir... Bouark.. S'embrasser..?

 **Toute la guilde (sauf Lucy et Nats-.. Ah ben non.. Natsu aussi..):** Ben bien sûr que oui !

 **Carla** : Sauf pour ma part, bien entendu..

 **Lucy** : Et la mienne, évidemment !

 **Mirajane, gênée:** Hum.. Très bien..! Oublions ce petit incident.. Et.. Passons à la question suivante..!

 **Wakaba:** Non mais celle-là je te jure..

 **Toute la guilde:** Incorrigible..

* * *

 ** _Question de: Ic'ilver_**

 ** _Question pour : Grey_**

 ** _Une question/défi : Se la jouer "50 nuances de Grey"_**

 ** _Deux solutions d'urgence : Embrasser Juvia ou Lucy_**

* * *

 **Grey** : Hein ? C'est quoi les "50 nuances de Grey" ?

 **Levy** : C'est un film qui était très en vogue il y a quelques années.. L'histoire parle d'un homme assez.. Hum.. "Autoritaire".. Et d'une femme.. Comment dire.. "soumise".. à vrai dire.. c'est.. Hum..

 **Grey, impatienté:** Vas-y Levy ! Crache le morceau !

 **Gajeel** : Ouais bon en gros c'est des scènes de cul avec une femme soumise et un mec un peu bizarre..

 **Levy, en rougissant:** Hum.. Oui.. Voilà..

 **Grey** : Heu.. Ouais je vois.. Je vais prendre ça comme défi alors..

 **Juvia, en jouant un air désespéré:** Oh noooooonn ! Juvia aurait tellement aimé que Monsieur Grey l'embrasse à son toouuurr !

 **Grey** : Hum.. Ouais.. Bien sûr.. Heu.. Y'aurait un fouet par là ?

 **Une voix:** J'en ai quelques centaines de différents si vous voulez..!

 **Lucy** : Hein ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

 **La voix:** Bonjour Princesse, j'ai accouru dans votre monde dès que j'ai entendu le mot-..

 **Lucy, blasée:** Laisse moi deviner.. "Punition" ? "Soumise" ?

 **Virgo, les yeux scintillants:** Ouiii !

 **Happy** : Oh regardez.. C'est un des esprits bizarres de Lucy..

 **Lucy** : Ferme-la le matou !

 **Virgo, se rapprochant de Grey en lui tendant un fouet avec des épines enflammées:** Celui-là est parfait ! Punissez-moi avec ça !

 **Grey** : Heu.. T'es sûre que ça va pas faire mal ?

 **Virgo, miraculeusement menotée de partout:** Pas du tout ! Allez-y !

 **Grey** : Bon ben.. Si ça peut servir à quelqu'un..

 **Lucy** : J'ai les esprits les plus étranges au monde..

 **Grey, après avoir donné un _minuscule_ coup de fouet à Virgo et en le lui rendant: ** Ben voilà.. J'ai fini..

 **Virgo, en s'inclinant devant lui:** Merci mon Seigneur de cette punition si bien méritée !

 **Levy** : Lucy.. Je confirme que Virgo est vraiment étrange..

 **Lucy, blasée:** J'avais déjà remarqué..

 **Mirajane** : Euh.. Question suivante !

 **Virgo en disparaissant:** Au revoir Princesse !

* * *

Question de: Nona Fernandez

Question pour : Sting

Une question/défi : Embrasser Natsu

Deux solutions d'urgence : Embrasser Minerva ou embrasser Yukino

* * *

 **Sting** : Waw.. Euh.. J'ai pas vraiment le choix là..

 **Natsu** : Sting, je te préviens, tu m'embrasses pas !

 **Minerva et Yukino en rougissant et se soutenant mutuellement:** Bon courage à toi..

 **Mirajane** : Choix difficile, n'est-ce-pas Sting ?

 **Rogue** : C'est le choix de toute une vie.. Choisis-bien..

 **Sting** : Vous me rassurez pas du tout là !

 **Lector** : Allez Sting, tu peux y arriver !

 **Sting** : Euh.. Je.. Je vais faire "pouf-pouf" !

 **Minerva et Yukino, exaspérées:** QUOI ?!

 **Rogue, désespéré:** Il ne sais _VRAIMENT_ pas ce qu'il veut..

 **Sting, après avoir fait "pouf-pouf":**..et ce sera.. Toi !

 **Lector** : Oh ! Bon choix Sting !

 **Sting** : M-Minerva..!

 **Minerva, en bafouillant:** Hum.. J-Je.. Je suis p-prête..

 **Yukino** : Courage Minerva !

Sting s'approcha de la brune et, au moment où il l'embrassa, elle fut si surprise qu'elle bascula en arrière et il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol.

 **Minerva, rouge de honte:** Hum. J-Je.. M-Merci..!

 **Sting, fier de lui:** Eh ! Heureusement que je suis là, hein ?!

 **Yukino** : Euh.. Oui.. Totalement Sting.. Totalement..

 **Mirajane** : Et c'est parti pour la suivante et.. _dernière_ question !

 **Toute la guilde en chuchotant:** Ouf.. C'est la dernière..

* * *

 ** _Question de Sirti_**

 ** _Question pour : Mavis_**

 ** _Une question/défi : Embrasser Zeleph_**

 ** _Deux solutions d'urgence : Raconter le moment le plus gênant qu'elle aie vécu ou se déguiser en bunny-girl_**

* * *

 **Mavis, soudain très enthousiaste:** Oh ! Zeleph est ici ?!

 **Une voix:** En haut, Mavis..

Tout le monde fixa la voix qui avait parlé et ils remarquèrent que Zeleph était installé sur le même perchoir que Mavis quelques minutes plus tôt.

 **Mavis, en voletant vers Zeleph:** Ça fait plaisir de te voir, ça faisait longtemps !

 **Natsu, l'air de rien:** Yo ! Salut toi !

 **Zeleph, apaisé:** Bonjour Natsu..

 **Mavis** : Je suis tellement contente de te voir ici ! Tu t'ennuyais, toi aussi ?

 **Zeleph** : Oui, un peu.. Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire en ce moment..

 **Mavis, en regardant Mirajane plus bas:** Je prends le premier défi Mirajane !

 **Mirajane** : Hum.. C'est d'accord..!

 **Zeleph** : Le.. premier défi ?

 **Mavis en lui souriant:** Tu as entendu, n'est ce pas ?

 **Zeleph en rougissant:** Oh.. J-Je vois..

Mavis déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres en un petit "smack" sonore.

 **Mavis, redescendant vers le sol en riant:** Et voilà !

 **Mirajane, tout sourire:** C-C'est très bien ! Premier maître !

 **Levy** : Dis-donc elle a pas peur, elle..

 **Lucy** : Je confirme..

 **Mirajane** : J'annonce donc, c'est sur cette fin adorable que nous allons nous quitter pour cette fin de partie !

 **Toute la guilde:** C'est pas trop tôt..

 **Mirajane, en souriant:** À la prochaine pour de nouveaux défis !

.

.

.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

* * *

 _ **Pour participer à la fiction..**_

 _ **Vous devez remplir ce formulaire (complété bien sûr..) et me le transmettre par review ou par message..:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Question pour:** (nom du personnage, du couple ou du trio)_

 ** _Une question/défi:_**

 ** _Deux solutions d'urgence:_**

 **.**

 **Je compte sur vous pour être originaux, vous pouvez, bien sûr m'envoyer plusieurs de ce "formulaire" avec différentes questions ou défis, et avec les personnages que vous voulez..! Qu'ils soient à Fairy Tail ou pas.. Ami ou ennemi.. Mort ou vivant.. N'importe lequel ! Du moment, bien sûr.. Qu'il fasse partie de l'univers de Fairy Tail...**

 **J'essaie à chaque fois de prendre vos questions le plus possible, seulement, quand il y a des éléments dedans qui ne me conviennent pas (par exemple j'évite de prendre des éléments du monde réel..), je les modifie tout en essayant de rester dans le contexte..**

 **La progression de cette fiction dépendra du nombre de réponses que je reçois..!**

* * *

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**


End file.
